scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop
Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop is a musical Christmas special. Similar to the Tweenies Episode, “Enchanted Toy shop”. Premise Scooby, the gang and Riley investigate the enchanted toyshop ran by a man, who used to be an actor and a magician, who is following his father’s footsteps to keep the toyshop running. That involves no mysteries, no suspects and no culprits. Involves a mystery of who founded the toyshop. Sypnosis Prologue It was nighttime and a man is watching one of his home movies that stars his younger self on TV, in his toy shop. He looks at the viewers and turns off the TV, saying, “Oh, hello there. I’m Ethan McHerrin. I run this toyshop. Also, I used to be an actor and a magician. What I know about this toyshop is that you can think of a toy that your heart desires. On every occasion, on your birthday, or even on Christmas! Before you may see a toy that you like, my father taught me two magic words! See if you can say the first one!” he recites the first words, “If you close your eyes and think really hard, picture yourself in the toy shop, and you will go there.” Ethan smiles and said, “Nicely done! Now let’s say the second one!” Then he recites the second, “Just close your eyes and in your mind, think of a toy that you will find, so dream your dreams without a care, and your thoughts will take you there.” The intro begins when the gang goes into the Enchanted Toyshop and sees lots of toys. The gang goes to the Enchanted Toyshop It was winter night in December and Riley is excited to see Ethan in the Enchanted Toyshop. Daphne said, "I never Riley so excited before." She whispers to Fred, "She thinks she wants Christmas to come now." Riley said, “No, I'm not, Daphne! It's because, in school, we watched a TV show that has Ethan McHerrin who can make children find the toy of their dreams or maybe make adults find the toy their children wants! On birthdays, Christmas, and on every occasion! I even remembered the theme song!” Shaggy said, “Like, what theme song? I just hope it’s not scary!” Riley laughed and said, “It’s not scary, it’s magical!” Then she starts singing the theme song, but then, a voice said, "If you close your eyes and think really hard, picture yourself in the toy shop, and you will go there." Shaggy said, "Like, now it's scary!" A voice said, "No, it's not!" And out came a man and Riley said in excitement, "Ethan McHerrin!" She hugs him. The gang said, "Ethan McHerrin?" He makes the gang come into his Toyshop. He greets, "Hey, everybody! Welcome to my Enchanted Toyshop!" The Gang introduced themselves. Ethan smiled and said, "Come in!" Inside the Toyshop The Gang explores the Toyshop. Fred asks, "Uh... Excuse me, Ethan?" Ethan replies, "Yes, young man?" Fred said, "I don't want to be nervous, but, is the Toyshop haunted because you were alone." Ethan laughs and said, "My Toyshop isn't haunted and do you know my Toyshop is also my house?" The Gang looked at Ethan in surprise. Ethan said, "If you want, you can look at the history." Fred uneasily said, "Okay." Fred got into a room that almost looked like a museum. Fred sang a song as he explores the room. Fred got out of the room, feeling concerned. He said, "I looked at the history and I think it's nothing to do with someone who used to run this toyshop." Ethan said, "It's okay, Fred." Fred gasped and said, "How do you know my name?" Ethan said, "I know every name of every child, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Riley." Velma asked, "Mr. McHerrin, why is this toyshop called, "Enchanted"?" Ethan said, "Why is it called Enchanted? It's called enchanted because it's not that you can find any toy. It's that you can find a toy that you want most of all." Shaggy said, "Like I don't know if we can have a toy Cast and characters Singing Voices Non-Speaking Roles Songs There are 11 songs in this Christmas Special. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo in the Toyshop Velma Dinkley in the Toyshop Daphne Blake in the Toyshop Fred Jones in the Toyshop Riley O’Gannon-Red in the toyshop Notes/Trivia For the first time, Frank Welker tries a french accent. Additional Voices Mel B Tyler Oakley Brandon Rogers Demi Lovato Beyonce Ashleigh Ball Chantal Strand Category:Programmes Category:Specials